Couldn't Stop
by CircleSpell
Summary: One-shot. BatmanXRobin. While Robin sleeps, Batman come into his room, and it seems this isn't the first time. Or the last. But what about Robin? How does he feel about this? Smut


A Batmanxrobin story where robin always seems to get the short end of the stick, and never does anything to stop it.

Okay, This will be my first publication to FanFiction, and It's the first time I've ever tried a BatmanXRobin story, but I'm posting it here for a friend who requested it. And paid me too, would you look at that! Well, anyway, read if you want to but be aware

**MANXBOY AHEAD!!!!!!!**

There I think that was clear enough. Enjoy!

* * *

When I'm laying in my bed late at night, as everyone is sleeping, he comes into my room.

Only I didn't expect it tonight. I was caught off gaurd because I wasn't expecting to come home early.

I know hes there because he wakes me with movement, him moving ontop of me in the small of my bed I'm laying in. And I know h'es there because he hovers over me and brushes the hair away from my 'sleeping' face. And for a momet he stays still, as if waiting to see if I'll move, but I never do. And then he sends kisses down my neck, and if I'm really was sleeping, I'd be awake by now. Because the kisses he sends onto me is the most indescribable feeling. It feels almost comfy and warm. And then as they go on, there's always something so longing about them. Like he's trying to tell me something with those kisses alone. Then suddenly everything washes away and I can feel his lust upon on me. Like nothing else matters but to get into me.

I'm always confused by this intrusion. It's happening more frequent now. Even now as I turn twoard him, fully awake, staring into each other's eyes with so many emotions, I know this is wrong. Why are we doing this? I can't even remember who started this whole ordeal. But knowing him, it was most likely just a spur of the moment action that never stopped getting old. What can you possibly gain by this? I've asked myself this many times but never seem to get any conclusions but one. Because I let him. He can do anything he wants to me because I don't care. Not that I don't care about him, I do, but I'd never speak up to his actions such as these. And then it got me thinking: maybe I like it this way. Having no control over him, letting him do whatever he pleases with me. It'd hurt me in the end, but maybe I wanted it to hurt. To wake me up from this, teach me a lesson.

He stopps running kisses down my neck, for what had seemed like hours only lasted a few minutes. He touched my face, making me look at him a he neared my face but didn't touch his lips to mine. I hated it when he did that, mocking me. He knew what I wanted, and he knew what he wanted. But he always refused to kiss me on his own. He made me kiss him, as if testing me to see if I wanted this. Of course I always do, and I'm always forced after only moments of these agonzing inches to pull my body up agianst his his and try to kiss him. He smirks so satisfyingly and in an instant he pushes down on me and I'm forced to restrain myslef.

He's so hurtful, emotionaly. He knows exactly what my needs really are. Just pure sex, with a little bit of kissing and hugging in between there some place. And he certainly delivers it, but something about this was still so strange. Not the fact that we were both so different, but the fact that no matter how many begs and pleads I hope in my mind, he never gives me what I really need. Sweet words across such smooth lips that speak words that no one can take away from you: I love you. But then again, it's not as though I say it out loud. He'd probably stop and laugh at me. End this facade of entertwined bodies because of my stupid mouth. He has women lined up at his door after all. I'm probably just a little game to him. Something to do after hours when he can't nail anyone else easily. So I'll stay silent, a good little boy. And never speak out these things that are tearing at my heart, waiting to burst.

As he breaks the sloppy kiss, and makes his way to my sleep shirt, which he rudely un-buttons and flings to cold ground. I would've taken off his, only he dosen't like wearing shirts to bed. Not I mind, in fact, it's really attractive the way he flaunts his almost tanned skin that seemed almost invisible in the darkness of the room. He then licks my chest up and down, slowly, tauntingly. Then after the agony, he bites at places on his way up making his way to my nipples. I couldnt' tell if I was moaning before, but I'm aware of it now as he bites my left one. And for whatever reason it was, I was made even more turned on when I heard myself.

God I'm so pathetic. I'm sure he's probably tinking of someone else when he's doing this to me, bu I still grab onto his dark black hair and throw my head back, not being able to contain my voice any longer.

"Ahhn, hah~ nhhh!" I hear my voice call out to the ceiling above me. I feel his smirk on my chest, and he awnsers the ceiling for it, not with words but by moving himself lower, and with smooth strong strokes he licks below my belly button.

Oh god, he puts you in a good mood when he wants too. I can already feel my insides spasm, imagining what it's going to feel like with him inside me again. But before I can even lose myself to this I have to wonder about his date tonight. Why was he here again? Wasn't he supossed to be with some pretty girl tonight? And-- Oh, he's already tugging down my lose cotton pants, interupting my thoughts. He treats them no better then my top, and the pants land beside it. What a funny feeling, still after all this time getting butterflys in my stomache when I see his head lower down and kiss me in my most sensitive spot, alreadt wet from what little foreplay that was.

"Ahh~" I throw my head back again when his large mouth engulfes me completely and licks me up and down. I can feel my breathing get more ragged and needy for air.

It's just too bad all I can think of now is why his date ended short. Maybe she was really ugly just ugly. Or maybe she didn't put out or something. He did come back really early then expected. The whole itself only lasted two hours. That was barely enough time to eat. He must've been in a hurry to get away... What ever it was I felt sorry for her. She didn't get to have him. And god by shot down if there was ever a time he didn't satisfy me. And I really like it when he gives me head like this. It almost drives me crazy how good at this he is.

He gives me one last kiss on the tip and straightens up on his knees to take of his pants. I look away for what a breif moment this was, and tried to catch my breath. After he flung his pants over mine on the floor, he went back to my panting mouth, forcing it to his, making it as his own, showing that he had complete dominince over me. Not that I would've said no, but I'm sure there were other things to worry about now. Like the fact that his, much larger then mine, dick was pressing rock hard against me. Oh he drives a hard bargain, but I'll comply, so I'll do it the way he likes it, and wrap my legs around his back, where they barely manage to fit, seeing as I'm much smaller then him.

This gives him the advantage to press down harder, making us both moan out, but as always, I'm the only one moaning loudly. He moves subtly, ginding us together in such bittersweet pleasure. I can't help it and pull him closer my shaking body and hold onto his hair. He likes this and seeing that I'm under his complete contorl, intoxicated by him, he tells me to turn over. I turn over without question, and he pulls my ass up into the air and, starting from my shoulders, kisses me down untill me gets to my ass again. He smirks and holds out his fingers in my face.

"Lick them." He talks to me finally, and in such a deep sexy voice too.

I take them in my mouth and lubricate them well, so he can hurry up, as I'm really am almost at my limit. He pulls them out of my mouth and slids them along side my ass. He just loves teasing me, that stuck up old man. But even with that being said, I still can't help call out in intense pleasure. When I can't take it anymore I clench the sheets and stick my ass up higher. He must be in a good mood, because he takes my invitaition and pushes his fingers inside me knowing exactly where my spot of real pleasure is and finding it with ease. Oh! Such pleasure from that I can't help but moan louder then I had before.

"What's wrong, Dick, can't take it anymore?" I can feel the smile in that sentence as he says it and I just look at him the side and look at him in the most pleading way I could and call out to him.

"ghh~ Please," I know he can hear the want in my voice. "I can't stand it anymore Bruce!" I give him my best pleasure face because he always likes this and then shudder.

He grins at this and stops, finally. He positions me a little lower and makes me evenly balanced on all fours. He brings himslef up and kisses my shoulder. Then without any warning, rams his dick into me, filling me up to his hilt and dosen't take any time for me to adjust. I throw my head up, mouth open, eyes closed, letting him hurt me. just the way I like it. Or so he trained me to like. He thrusts into me violently and I grip the sheets as tight as I can.

With each thrust he pounds into me, I can feel what hes trying to say with these actions.

You're mine, and mine alone.

You'll never belong anywhere but here, by me.

Mine, mine, mine, mine.

I could feel it, just the way I felt it when I reached all I could take and spilled my seed onto the bed, screaming in exstacy as I did. And then I felt him fill me with his, so very hot and good feeling as it consumed me and we collapsed on the bed in unison, panting like we'd just ran a marathon.

And that was that. Another night of this pleasure and pain both physical and emotional. And after he kissed my sweaty forehead and gathered his pants, he dressed himself and walked out the door without another glance, only saying his good night. Left me there to think about how much he must smile at me behind my back, knowing that I admired him so much, but he would never return it. And I layed there and took it. Cried my eyes out untill morning when I'd have to put back my happy face on again and forget this ever happend. Act like there was nothing wrong with the fact that I love a man, and he was 16 years older then me, and I only feel deeper in his spell the more I let him do this to me.

But I could stop. I...I love him.


End file.
